The new cultivar ‘PPP COL OR07’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘Forza Orange’ and the female parent ‘Medonia Red’ (neither are under patent in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2001 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP COL OR07’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.